


Shower

by boolucole



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #Explicit yaoi, #So really just, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy discovers an unexpected application for his powers, one that he's unable to turn off. Jason is sent to see why the Son of Poseidon is having a mental breakdown, and more than one secret is revealed. How will Percy deal with his powers, and how will Jason deal with Leo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was having a mental breakdown.

If you were to ask him, he would have said everything was fine. He was a demigod; everything was  _ always  _ fine. However, if you just took the time to just study him one day, you'd notice the signs. His eyes were constantly flickering to lock gazes with empty patches of air, his smile seemed just a tad bit strained, and every so often his eye would develop a twitch. And the worst part was, it seemed completely random and unconnected to everything else. The rest of the crew was worried.

At the moment, the Son of Poseidon was in his room reading. The book was in Ancient Greek, which of course negated his dyslexia, and it detailed all known facts about demigod powers. He was engrossed in the book, so much so that when Jason knocked on the door he didn't even glance up. "Come in!" he called, flashing the Son of Jupiter a grin before returning to his book.

"Hey there, flying bug zapper. What's up?" he asked, his eyes still scanning the pages, and Jason bit his lip before getting to the point.   
  
"Perce, the crew's worried about you. These last couple of days you've been really distracted. You randomly stare off into space, you've, ah, developed a nervous tic, and now you're rocking back and forth while you read," he said frankly, and Percy blinked before directing his attention to himself.

So he was.

"It's worrying, and a little bit creepy, so we wanna know if anything's wrong," Jason concluded, worried himself, but he was barely acknowledged by Percy. The boy had gone back to his book.

"Okay, that's just rude," Jason groused in annoyance, stepping forward and plucking the book out of his hands, "What are you even reading about that's so interesting, anyways?"

"Blocking my powers out," the now-annoyed Son of Poseidon snapped, taking a swipe at the book, but Jason held it out of reach and eyed him with speechless incredulity.

"Why?!" the blond questioned after finding his voice again.

The slightly-insane demigod blushed, averting his eyes and biting his lip. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about," he assured unconvincingly, making another grab for the book, but Jason put it behind his back.

"I think I do need to worry, because it’s obviously something that's making you tear your hair out. C'mon Perce, we're worried," he implored, and with the worry and concern shining in his eyes, Percy felt his resistance crumbling.

"Fine. But...don’t laugh,” Percy made him promise, and at Jason’s nod averted his eyes in embarrassment. 

“I...I can, uh…” Percy began awkwardly, then sighed in annoyance and continued, "I can sorta kinda..." quieting down to a mumble halfway through.

"Pardon?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow, and Percy huffed

"I can sorta kinda..." he repeated hesitantly, but once again it was lost to mumbling.

"Speak up, Jackson!" Jason ordered, annoyed, and though he wasn't praetor anymore his voice still held authority.

"I can sense when you guys shower, okay?!" he barked in embarrassment, color flooding his cheeks as Jason stared, "I can feel the water running, through the pipes and falling through the air and d-down your b-bodies..." 

Percy blushed furiously as Jason began snickering. "C-can you now?" he got out through his laughs, making Percy blush even more.

"Yes, I can. And you wouldn't be laughing if it was you," he said hotly.

"Pretty sure I would," Jason said with a grin, but with a glare Percy explained further.

"The water makes outlines of you guys. It's like having silhouettes acting everything you do in there," he said primly, and Jason's expression promptly turned to one of surprised embarrassment. "Exactly!" Percy yelled triumphantly.

"Can't you just...I dunno, ignore us? Read a book, play a video game?" Jason asked with a blush, sounding sort of desperate.

"Sometimes, but then it'll flicker across my mind and I won't be able to distract myself again," Percy admitted, and Jason gave an exasperated sigh.

"Great. Now I'm gonna be self-conscious in the  _ shower _ ," he moaned, sitting down on Percy's bed and burying his face in his hands, and with a quick glance at the door Percy patted a hand on his back in comfort.

"At least it's not Leo that can sense it," he said, and Jason's head shot up, staring at Percy in mortification before he groaned and flopped onto his back.

"You can hear that? Like, through the vibrations of the water or something?" he asked in a resigned sounding voice, but Percy blinked and shook his head

" _ We _ can hear that through the thin walls," he said bluntly, and Jason groaned even louder before he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Suddenly Percy stiffened, then flopped back next to Jason. "Great," he moaned, "Someone's turning on the shower."

Jason felt his lips quirk, but he forced the smile back and asked, "Is it really  _ that  _ horrible? I mean sure, you know more about us than you ever wanted to, but you'll get used to it. Like, 'oh, Leo's taking a shower. Good to know'."

"Most of you, yeah," Percy agreed, turning his head to look at Jason slightly as he admitted in embarrassment, "But there's...a certain person..."

"You mean your 'Italian Stallion'?" Jason asked with a smirk, and at Percy's gaping look he advised, "Perhaps you should put a lock on your book."

Percy flushed and smacked Jason on the arm, protesting, "That's private!"

"So're the things you draw," Jason said airily, "I mean really. What would Nico say if he saw how you draw him?"

"Probably something along the lines of 'KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE'!" Percy said sadly.

Then suddenly his eyes flickered closed as he shuddered, letting out a sort of small whimper. Jason stared at him in concern and slight embarrassment as the Son of Poseidon regained his wits, explaining to Jason in a slightly rough voice, "It's Nico taking a shower."

"So?" he asked in slight confusion, and Percy twitched a bit.

" _ So _ , every drop of water in that bathroom is an extension of my senses! It's like having a thousand fingertips running down his body but not being allowed to touch!" he explained hotly, glancing every few seconds in the direction of the bathroom, but when Jason still looked skeptical he explained further, "Imagine having Leo sprawled out right in front of you and not being allowed to even  _ look _ ."

"Oh dear Gods, you poor boy," Jason sympathized loudly in sudden understanding, reaching out and pulling Percy to his chest as if to protect him from his own powers. Percy merely raised an eyebrow and gently extracted himself from the son of Jupiter's grip, smiling slightly at his teasing grin.

"What's wrong!?" Annabeth demanded as she burst into the room, stopping in confusion as she saw only a completely calm Percy and Jason.

"Everything's fine, Annabeth. Percy's just antsy over his powers," Jason explained smoothly, tactfully keeping Percy's attraction to Nico out, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Finally realized he can sense us in the shower, did he?” Annabeth asked, trying to hold herself back from laughing, but she was unable to at Percy's flabbergasted expression.

"How do  _ you _ know about it?" Jason inquired curiously, and she gave him a wide grin.

"Mom asked me to record his reaction," she admitted, going over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room and plucking a camera from its place there. She dropped it into her pocket.

"Yeah, well, that's not all. There's a certain person that gets to him more than the others..." Jason hinted, flinching back as Percy smacked him on the arm, but Annabeth only looked confused for all of half a second before understanding flashed smugly across her face.

"You mean his 'Italian stallion'?" she asked with a snicker, and once again burst out laughing at Percy's mortified expression.

"How do you know about  _ that _ ?!" the poor boy demanded in a high, hysterical voice, and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should hide that book of yours better," she advised conversationally, and Percy fumed, twitching slightly.

"Something happening? I could sense the feelings of bloodlust from the crow's nest," Frank explained from the door, and at Annabeth's furious expression added hastily, "I got Piper to cover for me 'til I get back."

Annabeth calmed considerably.

"Percy can sense us in the shower and is getting all worked up about a certain person he can't ignore," Jason explained shortly.

Before Percy could add anything, the shape shifting boy asked in amusement, "You mean his 'Italian stallion'?"

" _ Does  _ everyone _ know about that _ ?!" Percy exploded angrily, but Frank merely shrugged.

"I dunno about them, but my stepmom is Aphrodite. Dad sometimes lets a few things slip when he's arguing with himself," he told them.

Percy twitched at this news, asking in a voice full of barely-controlled anger, "Do they  _ usually  _ argue about me?"

Frank, ironically oblivious to Percy's near-warlike state of mind, replied, "Oh yeah, all the time. Ares proposes killing you at least three times a day, but dad always tells him no, Hades and Pluto would murder them both at the same time for taking Nico's little toy."

Jason raised an eyebrow and Annabeth snickered, but Percy merely grew even more angry. "Great. Now deities  _ other  _ than Aphrodite are messing in my love life," he groused, glaring at the ceiling in aggravation, "Next thing you know I'll be locked in Hephaestus' forge with some random person they think I'd be good with."

"Hold on, back up,” Annabeth interrupted, assessing Frank with a critical gaze, " _ Nico's little toy _ ?".

The child of war froze, looking incredibly like a deer caught in the headlights as Jason and Percy pinned him with their gazes as well. Sighing in resignation, he admitted, "Yeah. Aphrodite told him that he still likes Percy, but he won't admit it. Even to himself."

"Really? Ha, well, good job Eros!" Jason mocked, then smiled sheepishly at Percy's incredulous look. "He, ah, may have forced Nico to admit he had a crush on you back in Croatia. Nico said he was over you, though, so I didn't think it would make a difference."

Percy stared at him a second longer, then calmly got to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Annabeth asked, puzzled, as Percy scooped up some clothing from his dresser and made his way to the door.

"I feel like a shower," he said over his shoulder as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well** **_that_ ** **only took six months *cries inside***

“He needs help," Annabeth decided as soon as Percy left the room. The daughter of Athena had a determined expression on her face as she strode over to the door, the other two looking at her in confusion, but she merely peered around the door to check that Percy was really gone. When she didn't see him, she called up to Leo on deck.   
  
“What's up, Princess?” Leo asked as he bounded into the room, stopping dead as he saw Frank and Jason looking at him expectantly. A coil of nervousness collected in his gut as he asked, “Whoah. What's with the get-together?” hoping that today wouldn't be the day they had his 'no more inventing things that may try to kill us' intervention.

That argument would get heated, and blood was _ so _ hard to get out of the floors.   
  
His fears were assuaged by Annabeth's, “We need a way to spy on the showers to help get Percy and Nico together," and in her excitement she didn't notice the relief Leo hid with a wide grin. The floorboards were safe for another day.   
  
“Finally going after his 'Italian stallion', is he?” he asked smugly, nervousness dissipating to be replaced by amusement, and Frank gave him a curious glance.   
  
“How do _ you _ know about that?” the shapeshifter asked, puzzled, and Leo gave a devilish grin.   
  
“You really _ should _ keep your conversations quieter," the firebug advised with a small laugh, making the other occupants of the room blush slightly, but then Annabeth shook her head to clear it and focused back on the task at hand.   
  
“So, Percy and Nico. D'you think you could...?” Annabeth began, but she trailed off with a little choking noise as Leo merely crossed to the wall, tapped a little rhythm on it, and slid it up to reveal a flatscreen TV set into the wall. He turned it on with a push of a button, and a picture of Nico showering immediately flickered into life.

Annabeth, Jason, and Frank stared at the grinning Valdez with unabashedly incredulous expressions. Finally, though, Annabeth cleared her throat and took a breath.   
  
“Has...has that always been there?” she asked tentatively, almost afraid to hear the answer, and Leo nodded unabashedly with a bright grin. Then he glanced at the TV, blushed furiously as the implications registered in his mind, and rushed to correct his blunder.   
  
“In case there are ever intruders. We can see where they are, but if _ they _ tried to turn them on, they'd explode," Leo explained hurriedly, still red in the face, and the other three breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
“And you've never turned them on before now, right?” Jason asked, a bit teasing, but his grin faded the longer Leo stared at him, wide-eyed as a deer in the headlights. Finally, after a long moment, Leo smiled perhaps a bit _ too _ widely and clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder.   
  
“Of course not," he said cheerily, whirling on his heel to rush through the door once again. Jason eyes the door in slight trepidation, but of course Leo couldn't resist.

“By the way, nice birthmark Grace!” his voice called out from the deck, smug as the grin everyone _ knew _ he was wearing, and Jason's eyes widened before narrowing to angry slits.

“Where's-” Annabeth started to ask, but before she could finish Jason launched himself off the bed and into the hall, a demigod-shaped blur shouting expletives at the engineer.

“Saw him changing once. It's on his ass," Frank informed the confused daughter of Athena with barely repressed amusement, and the girl gave a laughing 'oh' of understanding before turning her attention to the TV and giving a sharky grin.   
  
“Let's see what we'll see," she said smugly, picking up the remote next to the TV stand.

\---

  
Percy ran over several plans in his head on the way to the showers, some of them being truly brilliant but most of them also being ridiculous. Because really, where was he supposed to get a herd of rhinoceroses at this hour? And that much parsley was going to be _ expensive _ if he went in that direction.

Eh, no matter. He had just thought of a truly foolproof plan, though it was the most ridiculous of the lot, and he was a bit anxious as to its implementation. So many things could go wrong...

...But then, so many things could go _ right _ as well.

“I'm not a demigod if I don't take a few risks..," he rationalized to himself, then took a deep breath and assumed a nonchalant expression as he opened the door to the showers.

Nico jumped as he caught sight of who, exactly, had just invaded the shower room, and Percy gave a small smile and a wave as he dumped his change of clothes and towel on the bench.   
  
Nico tried to appear as if he _ wasn't _ watching the older boy as Percy undressed with a slow leisure, drawing out every little movement he made and watching out of the corner of his eye with satisfaction as Nico swallowed hard.

His clothes gone, he walked over to turn on the shower next to Nico, humming a little tune as he waited for it to heat up. He held his hand held under the spray to gauge it, then made a happy noise and stepped in.

His eyes widened and a startled noise made it past his lips, a hand flying to his mouth to let him bite down on a knuckle in shock. He tried to stifle the noises he was making as he adjusted to the near-scalding water, but really it was a wasted effort. It wasn't his fault if he was naturally vocal!

Nico made a low choking noise as Percy slowly removed the abused appendage from his teeth to examine the marks left with a pout, even noticing some blood, before sighing in dejection and telling Nico sadly, "That always happens."

The Son of Hades didn't need to know that he had _ let _ himself feel the temperature, now did he?

_ I think not, _ Percy thought to himself as he stuck the appendage in his mouth and began sucking the pain and blood away.

A single violent twitch forced its way past Nico's stoic mask as Percy's eyes fluttered closed, a raptured expression settling as he let the warm water wash over him. A low, contented moan escaped him, eliciting another twitch from the chthonic child, before his eyes opened again and glanced curiously at Nico.

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently as his hand fell back to his side.

"No," Nico said shortly, abruptly turning away to pick up his shampoo, and Percy gave a blink of confusion. He was about to say something more, but then the water temperature spiked alarmingly to an _ actually _ -scalding number and Percy was forced to jump out of his spray and into Nico's.   
  
Shampoo splattered on the ground as the bottle was crushed in the darker boy's grip.   
  
“Heh, sorry," Percy apologized sheepishly, testing the water with a tentative hand before stepping back under his own shower head, “Don't know what happened."

Nico stared at him, cheek hollowed slightly where he was evidently biting it and his eyes hard as diamonds, before crouching down to scoop up some of his wasted shampoo. Percy plucked his own bottle from the shelf, seemingly unconcerned with the breach of personal space, and squeezed out some shampoo for himself.   
  
There they stood lathering in silence, Percy with an easy smile on his face as he gazed off at nothing and Nico glancing at the Son of Poseidon every few seconds, while Frank and Annabeth high-fived each other up in Percy's room and inspected their remote more thoroughly.

  
Percy's smile widened just a bit as he noticed Nico's looks, and the next time Nico looked over, Percy looked back.

Nico's head immediately shot back the other way, a light blush dusting his tanned cheeks as Percy snickered beside him, and the younger boy cursed his abysmal luck to the deepest depths of Tartarus. Why did Percy choose just _ then _ to shower?!

Nico kept himself facing resolutely _ away _ from the bucket of temptation that was his current shower buddy, intent on just finishing his wash and leaving as quickly as possible, but of course he soon found out that this was a mistake of godly proportions.

Percy, with the smuggest smirk that was ever smugly smirked, took the step separating them and pressed his front to Nico's back, wrapping his arms around the waist in front of him and craning his neck to rest his head on a bony shoulder.

Quite understandably, Nico froze.

“Always so tense, Nico," Percy muttered disapprovingly, his hand beginning to stroke up and down Nico's stomach in a soothing manner as he felt the younger boy's pulse beat faster than Blackjack's hooves, “You need to learn to relax. Don't sweat the small stuff."

Nico, unsurprisingly, didn't relax, so Percy just rolled his eyes and moved on.

"Jason told us about Croatia," Percy murmured quietly, causing the taller boy to flinch, "I'm sad to say I never noticed anything. Not that you were around much, but..."

He sighed, his breath whooshing past Nico's ear, before he finished, "...I should have noticed. Should have said something."

He laughed a bit, a bitter laugh that was rueful as it was wistful, and said rhetorically, "Should'a  could'a would'a, huh?"

"Yeah," Nico said stiffly, keeping his arms by his side and pointedly _ not _ glancing over his shoulder at the face he knew would be there. Percy sighed again, though it was tainted slightly by a small smile creeping up on him, as he could feel Nico developing a not-so-small _ problem _ was making itself known. He could tell that Nico noticed as well.

"Y'see? This is what happens. I don't notice stuff, not even the most glaringly obvious things, and my pathetic obliviousness totally ruins everything," Percy complained, his hand still not ceasing its incessant petting.

Nico bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a noise as he hardened even further under Percy's fluttering fingers, and to help hurry this little episode along, he bit out a strangled, “Is there a point to this?”

Percy thought a moment about what to say, running through what seemed like hundreds of prospective lines and conversations, before sighing internally and going with the only one he thought had a chance of working. It was going to be embarrassing when he inevitably asked to see it, but...

"I have a book," he began simply, "A book I made, full of drawings and journal entries and little odds and ends like that. A really personal journal that, though I made _ sure _ that nobody would read it, seems to have made it around to everyone else on the ship."

Pausing a bit to calm himself down, he took a breath and continued, "It's all about this weird little kid who likes some card game."

Pretending not to notice how Nico stiffened even more in surprise, he continued blithely, “Oh what was it called...?"

Making various disgruntled thinking noises, he had to wait for nearly half a minute before Nico's surprise softened enough to allow him to let out a shuddering sigh and offer quietly, "Myth'o'Magic?"

Percy gave a little laugh of feigned realization and said, "That's it. Myth'o'Magic. He loved that game. He was pretty good, I heard, and he had all the figurines from it, too," then pretended to remember something and added, "Except for one."

"Hades," Nico said, seemingly automatically, "Lord of the Dead."

"Mm hm. That's right. I actually had one to give to him, from his sister," Percy said wistfully, then crooked his fingers a bit to lightly scratch Nico's stomach and admonished, "But he ran away before I could."

Percy heard Nico give a tiny groan at the slight pain and shift his weight a little, but continued on as if he had never heard, "Don't worry though. I got it to him eventually."

"Yay," Nico said monotonously, beginning to squirm a bit in an effort to break free from Percy's grip, and the Son of Poseidon had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise. As it was, he was developing a little problem of his own.

"Anyway," Percy redirected quickly, lest things get out of control before he finished what he was saying, "The journal's all about him. How we met, what I thought about all the stupid stuff he did, and..."

He trailed off, all his nervousness coming to the forefront of his brain, but even as he considered bailing out, his brain supplied a vision of a furious Aphrodite stalking towards him with a revving chainsaw and he soldiered on. For his sake, for Nico's sake, and for the sake of everyone on this ship.

"And about how I fell for him."

Nico stilled immediately, a different sort of stillness from the stony façade he had put on earlier. It was a surprised sort of stillness as opposed to the cold, distanced, paralyzingly nervous stillness he had appropriated before. It gave Percy a feeling of hope, for that kind of stillness told him that the Son of Hades was thinking about his words. He simply stood there, cocooned in Percy's embrace, barely even breathing as his mind whirled to process this new revelation.

And then he gave a feral snarl, wrenched Percy's hands apart, whirled around, and slammed Percy into the wall, pinning him with his body.

"Idiot," he growled lowly, attacking Percy's mouth with his own, but the slightly shorter boy didn't seem to mind. He moaned and pressed up against Nico, grinding their erections together and getting an appreciative groan from the younger boy, before breaking the kiss and grinning up at him.   
  
“Looks like little Nico isn't so little anymore," he said breathlessly, trailing a finger up the underside of the darker boy's cock. It was a bit longer than Percy's own eight inch length and quite a bit thicker, which surprised, impressed, and excited him all at the same time. He wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and began leisurely stroking, giving only an appreciative hum and an innocent, wide-eyed smile as Nico's eyes darkened with lust. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and with an animalistic noise he placed both hands on Percy's shoulders and shoved him down into a kneel.   
  
“Suck," he commanded hoarsely.   
  
With a glance up and a lewd lick of his lips Percy obliged, leaning forward to lap at the head a few times before wrapping his lips around it and beginning to suck. He bobbed his head up and down slightly as his tongue continued its licking, swirling around and flicking at the ridge. Nico moaned lowly and rested a hand on top of the green-eyed boy's head, breath coming in pants as he came undone under Percy's skillful tongue. Percy chuckled as he bobbed deeper, sending vibrations up Nico's cock that tore a ragged moan from the boy, and Percy had to restrain himself from grinning evilly.   
  
Not bothering to even take a breath, Percy ducked down and swallowed Nico whole as he started humming his tune from earlier again, twisting his head left and right as he gazed up at Nico with innocent eyes. Nico immediately decided that such looks should be illegal as he lost all semblance of control and began thrusting, trying to get more sensation out of the deliciously hot mouth and tongue currently wrapped around him. Percy moaned at the rough facefucking, sending even more vibrations that made Nico's head swim, and with an almost-reluctant air he backed off and let Nico's cock go with a loud 'pop'.   
  
“How'd you not choke?” Nico asked, trying not to whine at the loss of sensations, and Percy grinned as he stood up again.   
  
“I can breathe through my skin like a frog, or take oxygen from water," he told Nico happily, then grinned ferally and asked, "But really, don't you have better things to focus on?"

Nico licked his lips and pounced, sweeping Percy off of his feet and settling him on the floor. The Son of Poseidon instinctively coalesced the shower water into a cushiony blob underneath himself, not exactly a bed but still better than nothing.   
  
Nico climbed on the cushion and captured Percy's lips in another kiss, not letting it get too heated before he pulled away slightly to begin licking down the gasping boy's neck. His lips and teeth slowly coaxed a mark into existence on the skin in the crook of Percy`s shoulder before he moved lower, beginning to lick and suck down Percy's chest.

His hands came up from caressing the boy's thighs to pinch at tweak his nipples, gasps and groans aplenty slipping from Percy's lips as Nico's mouth moved lower and lower towards Percy's leaking, throbbing need. Finally his sinful tongue began lapping at the head of Percy's cock, the flavor of the Sea Prince's precum flooding his mouth as his voice groaned above Nico's head.

The chthonic boy drew his hand down to flutter his fingers teasingly over Percy's cock, allowing his tongue to slather the digits with saliva and having the added bonus of driving Percy insane. Percy's hands tangled in Nico's hair, but they didn't know what to do next since Nico _ wouldn't suck him properly, _ and so he was forced to endure.

He didn't have to for long, because as soon as Nico deemed them lubricated enough, his fingers darted to Percy's entrance and quickly pushed one of their number in before the Sea Prince could tense himself up. He wiggled the intrusive finger around to loosen his entrance as much as it could, making Percy's body wriggle and fidget underneath him before he added a second finger and started wiggling _ that _ one around as well. In no time at all the third finger joined in, pumping in and out of Percy and spreading him open beautifully, and with a smirk Nico moved his head down and began licking.

Percy gasped at the sensation of Nico's tongue on and _ in _ his hole, whining and gasping and moaning and groaning and pretty much making any sound he could that would tell Nico how much he was loving this moment. He hands scrabbled over his chest and stomach, looking for something to do instead of just sitting there uselessly, and finally settled on having his right pinch and pull at a nipple while his left stroked up and down his steely member. Precum had once again pooled in Percy's naval, utterly ruining Nico's stellar cleaning job, but for some reason he doubted Nico would mind doing it again.

But then, of course, Nico managed to ruin his fun by popping up, seizing his hands, and sinking them into the shadows on the wall behind him and leaving them there.

“NICO!” Percy shouted, half-angry and half-desperate for more of the sensations that had ceased for some reason, but Nico merely kneeled in between Percy's spread legs and gave him an innocently-confused look. The broody Son of Hades actually pulled it off pretty well.

“Yes?” he queried, tilting his head to the side, and it would have been adorable if he hadn't been naked and kneeling between the equally naked Son of Poseidon's legs.

“Why'd you stop?!” Percy whined, wiggling his whole body and trying to free his hands.

“Because you didn't say please," Nico said matter-of-factly, studying his nails.

“PLEASE?!” Percy shrieked in disbelief, enraged at this plebian reasoning and actually getting really desperate for some touching.

“Good start. Please what?” Nico prompted, giving him an encouraging smile.

Now it was Percy's turn to have an eye twitch. After that, though, he let out the longest, most frustrated groan of annoyance he could muster, which incidentally sounded like music to Nico's lust-charged ears, and glared at the Son of Hades with a barely-disguised desperation lurking just beneath the surface.

“Please please please please PLEASE, Nico, fuck me as hard as you can as long as you can in any position you want!” Percy cried frantically, thrashing from side to side to highlight his _ excruciating _ frustration, “Just please, give me your cock!”

Nico blinked in surprise, then placidly moved forward to line himself up with Percy's open hole whilst muttering about 'professional pornos' and 'million-dollar lines'.

Then, as soon as he was lined up, he slammed himself home with one violent thrust that made Percy's back arch deliciously.

He drew his hips back and did it again, reveling in the moan Percy rewarded him with before doing it again, and again, and again, and soon he had set a rather fast rhythm that sent Percy to new heights of pleasure. He tried to say Nico's name, to tell him how good he was making him feel, but the most that he could string together was a syllable or two, and even _ those _ were few and in between.

So he just gave up, letting himself sink into the ocean of bliss Nico had filled for him and contemplating, for the first time as a Son of Poseidon, letting himself drown.

Then, of course, Nico found that one spot that made Percy scream bloody murder and the choice was kinda made for him. And also, Percy found himself a _ lot _ more coherent.

“Nico--! Aaaaah~! I can't--! Please! More! Harder!” he babbled, each word random and disjointed but meant all the same. Nico drove himself to go harder and faster, aiming for that spot that had sent his Prince, _ his _ Prince, to such scream-inducing heights, and every time he hit it Percy's babblings were especially heartfelt.

“Nico! Gonna cum!” Percy cried, and Nico managed a nod that Percy translated to mean as ' _ me too' _ . So, knowing that the ever-nervous Son of Hades would probably question himself if he didn't say anything, Percy wrapped his legs around Nico's waist and moaned imploringly, “Inside, _ please _ !” for good measure.

Nico faltered for a split second before resuming his thrusts with a renewed vigor, reaching down to stroke Percy's length in time with the movement. Percy screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying to hold off on his release, but Nico was nothing if not determined. He leaned over his Sea prince and began sucking and biting on his neck, whispering increasingly dirty things into his ear.

Finally, with a strained cry and an arched back, Percy dug his nails into Nico's shoulders as his release exploded between them, hot and sticky cum decorating the boy deliciously. Percy's walls clamped down on Nico tightly, and the increased pressure combined with the fast pace he had set sent him careening over the edge after his black-haired love.

Percy moaned as he felt his ass get filled up with Nico's warm seed, pulling him down for a deep kiss as they both rode the waves of bliss down from their orgasmic highs. Nico's softening cock slipped out of Percy's ass as they wrestled leisurely with their tongues, letting a flood of cum out after it, and Percy groaned in disappointment at the empty feeling.

"Don't worry," Nico whispered as he flopped down beside Percy on their watery bed and pulled him to his chest, “That just means I can fill you up again."

Percy's eyes lit up in anticipation, a small grin playing onto his face as he laid his head onto Nico's chest and asked breathlessly, “How would you do it?”. Then, looking up into Nico's eyes, he added innocently, “Just so I have something to dream about, of course."

Nico hummed in thought as he grinned back, weighing the options in his head before coming up with, “You could tie me to a bed and ride me yourself. It could be fun to be in control."

Percy's eyes sparkled in excitement, but his brow furrowed a bit when Nico snickered a bit.

"What is it?” Percy asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a bit juvenile, but just...I could be your Italian Stallion," Nico laughed, giggling helplessly at his own joke, but choked off in shock when Percy rolled off the bed and began banging his head on the ground.

Annabeth and Frank sat on the bed, frozen with the shock of what they just witnessed, until finally Frank took a shuddering breath and asked, “I don't suppose you managed to find the off button?”

Annabeth hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!

While Nico and Percy were making some noise belowdecks, there was an entirely different kind of noise happening topside. Two sets of loud pounding, strangely in sync with each other.   
  
I am referring, of course, to the pounding of Leo's footsteps as he ran away from a furious Jason Grace.   
  
"VALDEZ!" the blond roared as he chased after the Son of Hephaestus, sparks dancing through his short hair in a display of his fury, but the firebug merely laughed maniacally as he scurried down the deck as fast as his legs could carry him. His toolbelt thudded against his waist with each step, reminding him with a twisted sort of irony that if he messed up his friendship with Jason, there was nothing he could pull out of it that could fix it.   
  
The obvious next solution was to run away from his problems until they gave up and went away. That worked, right?   
  
"Yeah, Jason?!" he yelled over his shoulder as he skidded to a stop and stepped quickly to the side, allowing the taller boy to thunder past him, "Something you need?"   
  
Instead of struggling to a halt and turning around, which would have given Leo ample time to resume his escape, Jason simply launched himself into the air and took a hairpin turn to dive bomb the cackling demigod. Leo gave an immediate startled shriek and rolled out of the way, expecting Jason to barrel right past him once again, but the Sky Prince didn't have that pesky kinetic energy working against him this time. He stopped with a billow of wind before shooting to the side, hauling Leo up by a fistful of the engineer's shirt and taking the both of them high into the sky.   
  
Festus roared in concern below the two as they stopped about a hundred feet above the ship, hovering in the midst of a gathering thundercloud. Bolts of pure electricity flashed all around them, illuminating the sky for brief instances, but the only power Leo focused on was the power in Jason's glaring eyes.   
  
"So," the furious blond started, and even though he was speaking lowly Leo could hear him perfectly despite the howling wind, "You spied on me in the shower, hm?"   
  
“Uhhh…” Leo stalled, glancing around a bit as he searched for a suitable excuse. Down on the deck, he had been in his element, but up here was a completely foreign battlefield. Before he could get too deep into his plotting, though, Jason twitched, and Leo screamed in shock as a white-hot bolt of lightning struck the boy square in the back. It crackled along his skin and down his arms, and though it didn't pass through the material of Leo's shirt to shock him, the firebug knew that that could change at any second.   
  
“Okay! Yes! I did!” Leo admitted, perhaps a tad hysterically. Fear was creeping up on him now as Jason held him by his shirt, far above the ship and ever farther above the ground, and a moment of tense stillness occurred, the only sound being the thunder around them and the loud, sustained crackling of the electricity on Jason's skin.   
  
“Why?” Jason asked, a different sort of quiet suffusing his voice, though he was still glaring, and Leo began grasping at straws.   
  
“I-I-I don't know man, I just- I mean, a joke maybe?! Something to hold over you?! I didn't even know when I did it, just that there was a really good reason and-” the Son of Hephaestus stammered, the fear becoming more pronounced as Jason's expression darkened further, and he gave another scream as lightning struck Jason once more.   
  
“I wanted to see you naked!” the boy shouted, screwing his eyes shut and grabbing Jason's forearms tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks now, because he couldn't take it back now that he had said it, and he was legitimately afraid that Jason was going to drop him or something.   
  
Jason smirked, bringing Leo closer to him, and the firebug gave a little whimper as he felt the boy's breath on his ear. “And what are we not going to do again?” Jason questioned softly, reaffirming his grip on Leo's shirt, and the engineer made a little noise at the sudden jolt.   
  
“N-Not gonna spy o-on you,” Leo whimpered, every inch of him tense. He gave a startled, fearful cry as Jason shook him suddenly, and hastily amended, “On anyone! N-Not gonna spy on anyone!”   
  
“Hm. Good,” Jason said in triumph, adjusting his grip again, but the slight jostling elicited another scared noise that captured the blonde's attention rather effectively.   
  
“P-Please don't drop m-me…” Leo whispered, fisting Jason's shirt even more, and the Son of Zeus immediately stilled.   
  
The next thing the terrified firebug knew, they were back on the deck of the  _ Argo II _ , Festus’s relieved roaring filling the engineer’s ears and Jason standing a good few feet away from him. The son of Zeus was eyeing him warily, and...fearfully?

“I wasn’t going to drop you,” the boy called out, and Leo’s eyes widened. Had he said that aloud?   
  
Apparently he had.   
  
“Pfft, of course you weren’t. You wouldn’t murder your favorite engineer, would ya?” Leo asked, automatically much more confident now that he was back on the deck. Even so, though, he didn’t miss the way Jason winced at ‘murder’. Maybe he should have worded that differently.   
  
“Of course not. But it didn’t look like you knew that up there,” Jason told him, and Leo scoffed.   
  
“Of course I did. I was as cool as a cucumber,” he boasted, and Jason’s face morphed into a scowl at the obvious lie. Leo felt his gut twist in irritation as Jason turned to go below decks with a muttered ‘whatever’, and the indignant engineer lunged forward.   
  
He grabbed Jason’s arm and pulled him back, snarking, “Now hold up there! I get the feeling that you don’t believe…” but he fell short as Jason turned to face him again. Unshed tears were shining in the blonde’s eyes, and Leo felt his gut twist for an entirely different reason this time.   
  
“You were afraid of me,” Jason said in a shaky voice, not giving him any leeway for argument, and Leo slowly moved back into a neutral stance as he processed this new info.   
  
“Yeah,” he finally admitted with a nod of his head, “Yeah I was.”   
  
Jason swallowed thickly, and without another word he pulled his arm from Leo’s grip and thumped down the stairs. Leo Valdez was left alone on the deck, with nothing but Festus and his thoughts to keep him company. He stood there, staring at the hatch for the longest time, not even noticing when he slowly made his way back to the helmsman’s wheel and began some tiny recalibrations. His mind was whirring in a thousand different directions at once, which was normal, but they all ended at one place.   
  
Jason Grace.   
  
He tuned that wheel to perfection as he contemplated and planned, not even looking down at his work, and it was some time later when both his thoughts and his repairs came to an abrupt halt as Festus made one of the floorboards spring up and smack him on the ass. He gave a yelp and jumped to one side, glaring down at the dragon head, but his look softened when the creaky crooning of the concerned familiar reached his ears.   
  
‘ _ Are you okay? _ ’ Festus asked in the mechanical language he shared with Leo, and the firebug thought for a moment. His mind went back to Jason’s expression before he descended the stairs, and he gave a slight shudder.   
  
“No,” he answered back, even as he filled with a firm decisiveness, “But I will be.”   
  
And with that, he vaulted the rail in front of him in one graceful movement and thumped down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tad OOC, in my opinion, but maybe I'm just tired. Please tell me if they are, okay?

With helpful directions courtesy of Festus, the living ship, Leo successfully avoided the explosion of noise and passion that was currently the shower room and found himself standing nervously in front of Jason’s cabin. The blonde had sequestered himself away inside, going out of his way to avoid contact with anybody else on the ship.

Considering that Percy and Nico were in the showers, Annabeth and Frank were probably still in Percy’s room, Piper was a watchful ball of oblivious innocence up in the crow’s nest, and Leo was stunned on the deck at the time, that wasn’t very hard, but still.

Leo didn’t bother knocking on the door, opting instead to simply have Festus unlock it for him, and with no small amount of trepidation, he pushed it slowly open. He half expected to be forced out of the room by a furiously-blushing Jason, all hot-and-bothered by their fight up on deck and his pants halfway across the room, but no; the room was dark, the window was covered, and there was a Jason-sized lump huddled on the bed. Accusing eyes shone out from the darkness, glasses reflecting the light of the open door, and as soon as he caught sight of who it was he grasped the comforter with a hand and flung it over himself.

Heaving a huge sigh, Leo forged on across the floor to take a seat on the edge of the bed. He stayed silent, unsure of how to proceed in this unnervingly non-mechanical interaction, before finally deciding to try and fall back on his default of comedy.

“What, no welcome party?” he joked, but apparently that was the wrong way to go, because the air pressure in Jason’s cabin started dropping immediately.  _ Okay, new tactic _ , Leo mentally berated himself.

“Um, wow. Tough room. Did our little flight tire you out that much?” he tried, but that only made the air pressure drop faster.

“Okay, if you keep that up, my head’s gonna explode like Gaea did,” Leo said, a note of warning creeping into his tone, and that seemed to do it. The air pressure suddenly stopped its descent, then slowly rose again to return to normal levels. Leo found he could breathe easier, both metaphorically and literally, because apparently the thought of his well-being still mattered to Jason.

He still hadn’t come out of his comforter cocoon though.

Leo sat for a few minutes more, contemplating another angle of attack. It was obvious comedy wouldn’t work, which was a shame because it was his strongest suit, but that didn’t mean the young inventor was out of ideas. He was nothing if not resourceful. Maybe a little scare…?

“Alright, I can see you don’t want to talk to me,” Leo said in a careless tone, shrugging and standing to leave, “I’ll just leave you alone forever. Annabeth can alter the watch schedules for me so we never have to see each other, and all we’ll have to do is make sure to never eat at the same time. I like getting an early start, so I’ll eat at like seven.”

He paused at the door, waiting for a reply, but the one he got wasn’t the one he wanted. “Sounds good,” Jason’s muffled voice said, and Leo felt himself deflate.

That was all he had in reserve. Now he had to bust out...the Big Guns.

“That was a lie. I am actually prepared to do the opposite,” the son of Hephaestus told the huddled up blond, “I will actually not leave you alone until we talk about this. I’ll follow you to meals, I’ll keep you company on watch, and I might even climb into bed with you!”

That did it. Jason flung the covers off of his head to fix the engineer with a heated glare, and Leo fidgeted under the blazing blue gaze. “It gets cold on the floor,” he claimed bravely, but the glare only intensified.

Sighing, Leo pushed the look to the side of his attention with an ease honed by long hours of practicing on his cabin mates and walked over to sit down on the bed again. Regarding the still glaring Jason warily, he sighed again and shoved a pillow into the blond’s face with a tired-sounding, “Shut up, four eyes, and hear me out.”

Jason pulled the pillow away from his face with an air of indignation, but the heated look was gone. Leo’s tone had gotten into his head, and he was worried. The son of Hephaestus had never sounded like that before. So hopeless, and…broken.

“Yes, you scared me up there,” Leo said evenly, not looking away as Jason flinched, “I’m not afraid to admit that. But I’m also not afraid to admit that it was a temporary thing. I could blame the ADHD for making me forget that you’re my friend and that you’d never hurt me, or the battle adrenaline for focusing on the fact that there was an incredible amount of electricity being held back by only one person, but that would be a lie.”

Taking a fortifying breath, Leo continued, “The truth is, I never expected you to hurt me. Not physically. I expected for you to hurt me emotionally. I just confessed to not only keeping a crush on you a secret, but to also peeping on you in the shower, and that I enjoyed seeing you naked. I was afraid…”

Here, Leo had to pause for breath. Jason was watching him with a rapt attention, and with a start Leo realized that it was because he was  _ tearing up.  _ Wiping the moisture away with a hurried hand, he took a shuddering breath that sounded a lot more like a gasp than it should have and finished, “I was afraid you’d reject me.”

Gods damn it all, why did humans have to be so  _ complicated _ ?! With a machine, all he had to do was open it up and reconnect a few loose wires, but  _ nooo _ , frou frou humans were too good for such a simple fix. They had to have  _ heart-to-hearts _ about their _ feelings _ , and took  _ extra time  _ to get better because they had to  _ heal _ , and they broke way too often and easily! Sometimes, Leo wished humans were more like machines.

The young inventor blinked as Jason leaned forward to kiss him firmly on the lips. Oh, well, he guessed this was a good thing. Yes, machines would  _ not _ do justice to something like this. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation of Jason’s warm lips on his, but apparently he took too long, because the blond began to pull back with a scared expression spreading across his face.

_ Well that won’t do _ , Leo thought, and so he threw his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him back into another kiss. The son of Zeus was understandably surprised, so Leo drew back and gave him a little glare.

“Am I expected to do all the work in this relationship, or are you planning to contribute?” he snarked, and Jason gave a little disbelieving laugh before smashing their lips together in a kiss that was a bit more heated than their previous ones. Leo reciprocated immediately, pleased at this new development, and concluded that yes, he much preferred humans to machines in this regard.

This thought was only reaffirmed when Jason brought his hands up to settle awkwardly on Leo’s shoulders. They weren’t quite where Leo would have liked them to be, but the potential was there, and so with a snort of laughter, Leo took his hands from around Jason’s neck and insinuated his fingers under the edge of the blond’s t-shirt. The bespectacled boy immediately jumped back, startled by Leo’s early boldness, but the little firebug only grinned a cheeky little grin and started exploring Jason’s chest and stomach.

_ Oh hoh, and what a stomach he has!  _ Leo thought,  _ Fighting monsters has  _ definitely  _ paid off _

His hands slid up the smooth skin of Jason’s stomach to rub circles around the other boy’s nipples, and Leo felt him shudder deliciously under his ministrations. Jason’s hands, though, were still maddeningly still, so Leo leaned forward to press his forehead against Jason’s and look him dead in the eye. “I swear on the Styx, Grace, that if those fingers don’t get moving, things will get violent,” he promised, and if that didn’t get Jason moving, the thunder rumbling outside the porthole sure did.

Leo’s shirt was off in an instant, Jason leaning back to tug the sleeves off of Leo’s arms, and the Latino gave a breathless little chuckle as Jason’s mouth immediately found his neck. “Slow start, but now you’re off, huh?” Leo groaned as Jason’s teeth and tongue did wonderful things to the skin there, and Jason didn’t even stop long enough to answer. Instead, one of his hands found its way up to Leo’s nipples and began massaging it, while the other snaked its way down the inventor’s stomach and cupped his growing erection.

“My my, Mr. Grace, how forward of thee,” Leo laughed out, his hands finding their way back to the hem of Jason’s shirt to pull it off, “It’s enough to make a young girl faint!”

Jason left Leo’s neck only long enough to growl into his ear, “You can faint after I fuck you senseless,” and pull his shirt off. He then returned to Leo’s skin, licking a trail down his collarbone to his chest.

“Oh,  _ Gods  _ yes!” Leo breathed out, and then he tackled Jason onto his back and pushed him into a searing kiss of wrestling tongues and gasping breaths. It was only by the flickering light from behind his eyelids that made Jason crack an eye open and discover that it was  _ literally _ searing; Leo had set both of them on fire, and their remaining clothing was quickly burning to ash.

“Couldn’t even wait for me to get my clothes off, huh Valdez? That was my favorite shirt too!” Jason huffed, amused at the little firebug’s eagerness, but Leo only gave him an impatiently-blank stare.

“I’ll buy you another one,” he promised, sliding his body down Jason’s and licking his lips in excitement at the half-hard member presented to him. Taking it in his hand, Leo grinned up at a flustered Jason as he lightly stroked up and down, and before the son of Zeus could say anything, he gave one quick lick to the tip before swallowing it down to the base. He sucked hard and slowly dragged his head back up, working the skin with fast, flickering strokes of his tongue before releasing the head from his mouth with a loud pop.

Jason swallowed hard as Leo fixed him with an innocent gaze, eyes wide and angelic even as his tongue licked long, slow trails up the underside of his dick. The young engineer’s hand set a slow, even pace of feathery friction even as his tongue contrasted with firm strokes, and Jason thought he could cum from this alone.

Then he noticed the cock-ring.

“When did  _ that  _ get there?” Jason asked, a bit incredulous, and Leo tilted his head in confusion before he glanced down at the contraption.

“When I put it there,” he said simply, his hand continuing its lazy movements. Jason gave him a deadpan glare, which Leo returned with a sunny smile, before huffing.

“Okay,  _ why _ did you put it there?” he tried, and Leo tilted his head even further.

“To stop you from cumming. Really, Jason, how innocent of you,” the firebug opined, face perfectly neutral, but he caved when Jason looked ready to strangle him. With a snicker, he elucidated, “Alright, alright. I put it there because it took us such a long time to work this whole situation out.”

“So?” Jason prompted when it looked like Leo had finished speaking, and at this, a positively maniacal grin plastered itself on the Son of Hephaestus’s face.

“ _ So _ ,” he stressed, “I don’t want this situation to end until a similar amount of time has passed.”

And with that, he flipped himself around so his rock-hard member was positioned above Jason’s face. Playing around with Jason’s length had gotten him all hot and bothered it seemed, and he only proved it with his impatient, “Now hurry up and stretch me, Grace. You promised to fuck me until I pass out, remember?”

“Well it was kind of more like a threat, but alrighty then,” Jason muttered as he stuck three fingers in his mouth to lube them up with spit, watching and shuddering as Leo began licking and slurping his hard member. Once he deemed them suitably slick, he took the boy’s leaking cock into his mouth instead and stuck one finger up the raven-headed boy’s entrance. It went in surprisingly easily, as did the second, and so of course Jason’s curiosity was piqued. He let go of Leo’s cock long enough to ask, “Have you been  _ practicing _ ?” before sticking a third finger up with the other two and thrusting them in and out at a steady pace..

“The Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins have a deal. We make them dildos and they leave us out of any schemes they might cook up,” Leo admitted easily, if somewhat shakily, pausing in his oral slathering to stroke Jason firmly, “Naturally, we all keep a few of our stock for ourselves.”

And of course, this led to a mental picture of a hot-and-bothered Leo riding a thick silicon fucktoy, which sent the blond completely over the edge.

The next thing Leo knew, Jason had rolled them over so that he was on top and the firebug was lying on the mattress bemusedly. Jason maneuvered himself so he could line up with Leo’s stretched hole, not bothering with lube since there was more than enough saliva.

Who knew someone that caught on fire sometimes could produce so much liquid.

Jason thrust in with a single powerful stroke, a surprised gasp escaping Leo’s lips before his new lover began a fast and brutal pace that left him breathless. His fingers scrabbled at the blankets underneath him, trying to find some stability in his new world of back and forth and back and forth and oh Jason and  _ OH JASON _ , but it was completely hopeless. Perhaps sensing the electrical impulses sent every time he slammed into Leo’s prostate, the accuracy and power of Jason’s thrusts didn’t flag in the slightest.

It was at this time that Leo had his first orgasm. It wracked his body and sent his toes curling, ropes of cum spurting out the end of his dick to paint his face, chest, and stomach. Jason licked his lips at the sight and leaned forward, dragging his tongue through the mess on Leo’s cheek and gulping it down with a grin. He hadn’t stopped thrusting, because that damned cock-ring had prevented him from joining Leo in bliss, but apparently this was a good decision; when he began to slow down, thinking Leo was done, the engineer opened his eyes into a glare and growled, “More.”

He immediately looped his arms under and around Leo’s back to hoist the engineer up, not even a stutter to mar his still-brutal rhythm, and the firebug’s bare legs wrapped around Jason’s waist as if on instinct. They rose into the air, Jason’s power bearing them aloft quite securely, and with a subtle flexing of metaphysical muscles, it pressed around Leo and thrust him down even  _ harder  _ on Jason’s shaft. Leo flung his head back and veritably  _ screamed _ , the repeated slamming of his prostate too much to handle, and it was a good thing Jason could stop the vibrations in the air from going any further than the walls of the room, or they’d have a ship-full of concerned demigods heading their way.

As it was, the son of Zeus only smirked and slipped a hand into Leo’s hair, gently guiding him into a passionate kiss that quickly developed a notably searing quality. Unable to hold his pleasure and power back, Leo burst them both alight again, the licking and flickering of the flames on their skin only adding to the sensations.

“Jason Jason Jason  _ oh Gods Jason  _ don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!” Leo babbled, pressing his forehead against Jason’s and looking him in the eye, “Don’t you dare stop  _ d’you hear me Grace?! _ ”

So obviously, Jason grinned wider and stopped altogether. He pulled himself out until only the tip remained inside, giving Leo an innocent look when the inventor’s eyes bored into his skull with intent to kill, and it was only his masterful timing that prevented the flames that still flickered over them from consuming his defiant body. He slammed Leo back down onto his manhood with no warning whatsoever, and Leo’s head slipped past his and landed on his shoulder, the raven mumbling loud obscenities into the skin there.

Leo’s second orgasm tore a rough, guttural moan from his throat, cum splattering on both their chests and smearing into their skin as their bodies continued to rock back and forth. Jason gave a low groan as his own release tried to encompass him, but once again the Gods-be-damned cockring gave not one care about him and continued to deny the blond his ejaculation.

Leo had said he wanted to be fucked into unconsciousness, implying that Jason wouldn’t be allowed to cum until then.

Well fine.

Gathering all his innate powers around himself and Leo, a look of intense concentration crossed his face for the half-second it took to co-ordinate the entire thing in his head. After assigning all the details to the different facets of his power as a demigod, he took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

Leo was slowly drawn up and away from him, hovering there in the air with his legs bent so his knees were by his face. The confused-looking Valdez began protesting, understandably upset by this new development, before he was summarily shorted out by the show beginning.

His asshole and Jason’s cock were  _ snapped  _ together like two powerful magnets meeting, the son of Zeus’ hot length sliding home brutally fast and impactful, and at the moment of contact with his prostate a zap of electricity stimulated the already-overstimulated bundle of nerves. Then, they were pushed apart quickly and efficiently, only for the entire thing to be repeated over again. As Jason got more confident with this new arrangement, he began to go faster, and it wasn’t long before his power was pistoning them together and apart so fast that their pelvises were a blur. Jason, who was able to keep a much clearer head than Leo due to his need for intense concentration, was inordinately pleased with the puddle he had reduced his new boyfriend to, and Leo, who couldn’t think in a higher order at all, would be suitably impressed after he had regained use of his speech facilities.

Leo’s third and final orgasm ripped through him, his walls clamping down around the still furiously thrusting Jason, and the lesser needed functions of his brain shut down to cope with the sheer amount of pleasure he was receiving. Since this was, technically, considered passing out, the cockring Leo had placed on Jason unlocked itself automatically and vanished back to Leo’s nightstand drawer, and so Jason was free to finally,  _ finally, _ cum.

And cum he did. He flooded Leo’s insides with his hot sperm, wet warmth gushing into the firebug and smoothing his thrusts along, which continued at the same rapid pace even as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. They both shuddered madly at the force of their monumental releases, Jason filling Leo up to the brim and Leo’s cum spattering all over them, the floor, and even the ceiling. They dropped like stones as Jason’s power vanished, all his strength sapped, and they would have slammed into the floor had an invisible force not caught them.

All the errant evidence of their activities vanished as Jason was gently pulled away from Leo, his now-soft cock flopping out of leo’s abused hole only to be magically replaced by a shiny, black buttplug. They were deposited on the bed slowly, the sheets moving out of the way before covering them gently, and the air conditioner turned itself on to ensure that they didn’t overheat after such strenuous activity.

It seemed that Jason succeeded in fucking both Leo, and himself, into unconsciousness.

Up in the crow’s nest, Piper cackled maniacally as she watched over her two successful ‘projects’.


End file.
